Armageddon
by Xanadu61
Summary: Everyone is living peacefully in the Pride Lands. However, a rogue pride of lions passes through the Pride Lands and changes the fate of Simba and friends forever. Happens after TLKII. This story is not particularly focused on any one pairing but instead focused on a few "canon" pairings as well as giving minor fluff moments to some crack / slash pairings. Rated M for adult themes.
1. A Day Off

It was a beautiful day in the Pride Lands. The sun was shining, the grass was growing back, and the birds were singing. Looking out from Pride Rock, Simba heard Zazu swoop down.

"Morning report?" said Simba, without turning his head to look at where Zazu was.

"Ah, yes sire, everything seems to be in tip-top condition. The grass is growing back beautifully, as it has returned to seventy percent of the usual."

"Splendid. You may leave now. I understand that you have the day off today?" Simba asked.

"Yes, although if you'd like me to st-"

"No, it's fine. It's time you've deserved a day off anyway." Simba cut him off.

Zazu flew off into the distance as Simba turned to face his queen and confidant, Nala. With a swish of her cream and amber colored fur, she walked up to Simba.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Simba asked.

"Wow. It's looking prettier than usual today." Nala paused for a moment and then continued: "I guess it's the birds' migration today."

"I guess so. It's a pretty sight, but it's never prettier than you." Simba nuzzled Nala's neck lovingly. Nala pulled away playfully and replied with "You're such the most cliche person ever, Simba-" but was silenced as Simba once again nuzzled her neck.

"I know we're in a really good romantic mood right now, but I gotta go and do my king stuff, alright?" Simba yelped as Nala pulled him closer.

Nala suddenly pushed him away playfully and said, "Alright, alright, fine, you can go chase the butterflies for an afternoon." Simba walked out of the chamber, but not before giving Nala a look that had an expression of "fuck you" on his face.

Nala gave a slight chuckle as the other lions, cubs, and lionesses woke up to birdsong. She heard Kiara groan extra load as she woke up from beside Kovu.

"Mom, what is it?"

"The Pride Lands look beautiful this morning. You should go see it."

"If you want to wake me up, you'll have to wake up Kovu as well." Kiara whined.

"Oh, come on, the pride princess shouldn't be whining like a baby cub."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I wasn't singing like an idiot in the jungle!" Kiara retorted.

"Well, we were both in love at that time. Also, how do you know? I never told anybody about what happened in the jungle. Did Simba tell you?"

"Yeah, he told me you guys had an exciting time together alone." Kiara said with a smirk that made his mother laugh. "Besides, just because you're my mother doesn't mean you get to hide everything from me. I am an adult lioness now."

Nala noticed the sounds of the other lionesses starting to wake. "I guess we should be going by now if we don't want to miss the hunt. After all, it is our responsibility."

Kovu started waking up to the sounds of his mother-in-law and mate chatting.

"Where's Simba?" Kovu asked.

"He already left." Nala pointed to the exit with her paw.

"I guess I better get going if I want to catch up with him. I really need to ask him something." Kovu yawned.

"What do you need to ask him?" Kiara and Nala said in unison.

"Oh, nothing, just some tidbits about king stuff." Kovu replied. Quickly jutting in before Nala could say something, Kiara spoke. "We really need to get going, we're going to be late."

"Alright. Let's go." Kovu said as they started walking towards the exit of the cave.

"By the way, Nala, happy birthday." Kiara whispered.

"Oh goodness, I almost forgot!" Nala exclaimed.

* * *

"What are you doing right now?" Simba was surprised to hear a voice behind him. "Kovu?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What brings you here?"

"Uh…. I need to ask you some stuff."

"About what?" Simba inquired.

"About….. Uh… y'know, relationship stuff. _That_ stuff."

Simba gave Kovu a brief confused look before realizing what he meant. Kovu continued. "It's not about me and Kiara. It's about you and Nala." Simba nodded his head in understanding. "Y-you are aware that it's Nala's birthday today, right?" Simba's eyes widened.

"Damn it, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me about that." Simba swore.

Kovu gave out a hearty laugh as he choked out "Nala almost forgot too!" The laughter was so contagious that they both collapsed on the ground, rolling over onto their backs. When the laughter subsided, Simba asked "What about her birthday?"

"Well, I decided that Kiara and I might want to do something special for you guys. I haven't told Kiara yet, but here's the plan." Simba listened intently. "Mheetu, Timon, and Pumbaa discovered an old abandoned treehouse in the jungle. Me, Kiara, and Mheetu are going to fix it up and decorate it so that it's going to be the perfect place for all of you and Nala's 'jungle adventures'." Kovu said with a smirk on his face.

Simba jumped with lightning speed and pinned Kovu to the ground with an expression of "don't you ever say that to me again.", which made Kovu's grin grow wider. In a matter of seconds both of them were rolling on the ground with laughter again.

Kovu, while still laughing, gasped out "y-Y-y'know, I and Mheetu a-AA-sked Rafiki about that treehouse. He said that your father, Mufasa, used it for the same purpose."

Simba's eyes once again widened. "Really?"

Kovu replied. "Yup. And you know what's the funniest thing? Mheetu asked him why he didn't decorate the inside. Then Rafiki leaned close to us and whispered, "Apparently he liked it rough."

Simba's legs gave way as he rolled onto the ground for the third time.

* * *

The morning hunt was successful, as it brought back more than enough meat for everyone. As Nala returned, she noticed that as soon as Kiara, Kovu and Mheetu had eaten their fill, they immediately scampered off. Nala thought nothing of it and continued eating.

* * *

"Sarabi?"

"Yes, Simba?"

"Uh… this might be an awkward question, but, remember the old treehouse in the jungle? The one where you got… um… y'know, _close_ with Mufasa?"

"Oh, uh what about it?"

"I'm planning to use it with Nala. But that's not what I was going to ask. Rafiki told Kovu who told me that _apparently_ Mufasa liked it rough. Is that true?"

Sarabi gave out a small chuckle and then whispered in Simba's ear.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Mheetu ran up to Nala.

"Nala! I found this awesome place! We should go check it out!

"Mheetu, I'm too tired. Besides, I should be looking for Simba right now."

"Simba's with Pumbaa and Timon. The place is in the jungle anyway."

"Fine. Let's go, but let's make it quick. The sun is setting."

As they walked to what would end up being the treehouse, Nala glanced a look at her little brother. He was no longer a cub anymore, instead a blooming young lion, around the same age as Kion. His mane was starting to grow; it was a deep red color, much like Simba's mane, but with the color slightly darker. She reminisced about past times, like her experience with Simba in the jungle, and defeating Scar with him. She missed those moments, the times when they had little responsibility. Little did she know that she was about to relive one of those moments in a few minutes.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard Mheetu exclaim "Here we are!"

Nala looked up. She saw Mheetu scamper up into the trees and into a large treehouse.

"Nala, come up here! It's fun." Nala reluctantly climbed up into the treehouse. What she saw next filled her with awe.

_Wow. This is impressive. How did little Mheetu find this place? This place seems so romantic. _"Wow, I would love to take Simba on a ride here." Nala said wickedly, and then covered her mouth when she realized she had said that out loud. Mheetu just chuckled and scampered off into the trees and out of the treehouse.

_What is he doing?_ Nala thought, before being jolted out of though by a voice behind her.

"You were saying?" Simba asked, coming out from under a green silken blanket.

Nala had to pause to process and then leapt onto Simba, tussling playfully with him.

"Oh, Simba, you are simply the best. Did you do this yourself?"

"Actually, no. My parents used this place for their _adventures_-" Simba put up air quotes. "-and so Kovu came up with a brilliant idea for your birthday. He, Mheetu and Kiara decorated it."

"Why wasn't it decorated?"

"Kovu and Mheetu asked that exact question to Rafiki. He told them he liked it rough. I asked my mother and she says that it's true." Simba said with a slight chuckle.

Nala gave a brief laugh and then whispered huskily into Simba's ear: "That being said, do you like it rough?" Nala felt something stir below her as she saw Simba's ears perk up.

"You like that, don't you?"

Simba paused to process and then whispered into Nala's ear in the same husky tone: "So this is how it starts, huh? Well I never need rough with you, but that doesn't mean I don't want it."

* * *

"Hmm, that's odd." whispered Kiara.

"What?" asked Kovu.

"I usually get woken up by Nala's snoring, but tonight she isn't for some reason."

They both glanced a look at the sleeping Nala before sharing a smirk and lying back down to sleep.


	2. Homecoming

Simba woke up early the next morning. His stomach was growling as he didn't participate in the antelope feast the previous day. He walked over to the leftover meat pile, picked away some of the rotten stuff and ate what was still good.

Nala, sensing that Simba was no longer beside her, got up and saw Simba at the carrion pile.

"Why are you eating this stuff? It's disgusting." Nala asked as she turned her face away from a mosquito.

"I was hungry. Besides, I don't mind the stench and taste at all. I lived on grubs for most of my childhood after all." Simba replied.

"Suit yourself then, cause I'm not eating that." Nala gave Simba a quick nuzzle before heading back to her sleeping spot.

Simba heard Zazu swoop down in time for the morning report. He left the carrion pile and walked to Zazu. Along the way he tapped Kovu on the shoulder, prompting him to open one eye. Simba mouthed a silent "thanks". Kovu closed his eyes and smiled in acknowledgement.

"Zazu, what's the morning report?"

"Well, I have some good news and bad news."

"Tell me the good news first."

"Well, the good news is that your sons, Kion and Kopa have returned from their Lion Guard adventure. I spoke with them. They say that the rest of the guard is currently still at camp, and that Kopa will go back to get them."

"Good. I will have Kiara go deal with this matter. She'll be very excited."

"I have no doubt that she will be, sire."

"The bad news?"

"Kopa sighted a nomad pride wandering off in the distance. He reckons they're travelling in our direction, and will arrive in the afternoon."

"Hmm… This will be an interesting matter. I will have Kovu and Kion go with me when they arrive. Is that all?"

"There was a minor skirmish between two elephants on the outskirts, but other than that, that is everything." Zazu finished his sentence and swooped off.

"Hmm…" Simba pondered.

"Hey." Simba looked up to see Nala and Kovu standing next to him.

"Any news?" asked Nala.

"Exciting news, at least for Nala, my dear." She nuzzled his mane affectionately. "As for Kovu, uh.. I'm not sure how you're going to take this."

"Kion, Kopa, and the Lion Guard have returned. I will have Kiara deal with this matter. Kovu, I won't send you, because, well…. obvious reasons."

Nala stifled a chuckle when she saw Kovu's half confused, half shocked face. Kovu was shocked, but quickly regained his senses. He chuckled as he joked: "They'll be more shocked than me when they find out who Kiara's been bangin'!"

Kovu was slapped in the face as Kiara walked up. "Do you have any manners at all? What are you even laughing about?" Kiara looked at her parents as both Simba and Nala tried to hold back their laughter.

Kovu replied with "What we're talking about, my dear, is that your brothers, and my former enemies, have returned." Kiara's mouth dropped open.

"Kiara, I have appointed you to go meet them." Kiara scampered off, but before exiting, said "Kovu, i'll be back as soon as possible."

"I'm not sure if I like that, but okay."

There was a long pause.

Simba spoke up. "There is some concerning news. A nomad pride his heading in our direction. Kopa, who first sighted them, says that they will be here by the afternoon." He paused to look at Kovu. "When they arrive, I'll go with you and Kion to meet them. At least it will give you and Kion some time to re-connect." Simba said with a gentle smile on his face.

Simba walked away, inwardly laughing as Kovu slowly covered his face with his paw.

* * *

Kiara walked down the path as she gazed into the savanna. _Where are they?_ Kiara gasped as she saw two figures in the distance. _That must be them!_ Kiara thought. Quickly she ran towards them.

"Man, It feels good to be back home." sighed Kopa.

"Yeah, I've gotten this feeling a lot. This is only your second patrol, remember? I hope the guys at camp are doing well. They've gotten a lot m-"

"Kion, watch out!" Kopa exclaimed as he saw a huge lioness bearing down on them.

The three lions struggled until Kiara was able to pin both of them down.

"Isn't it great to be back home?" Kion gasped as he looked at their captor.

"Kiara!"

"Kion, Kopa, it's been so long since I've last seen you guys!"

"What's been going on since I last was here?" Kopa asked.

"Well, we defeated the Outlanders. I'm now happily married to the the best lion I could ever imagine."

"Who would that be?" asked Kion.

"I'm not sure if you want to know." replied Kiara.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to know!"

Kiara teased the answer multiple times before she gave up. _Kion may be older now, but he's still just as annoying._

"Just tell me it already!"

"Okay, fine, it's Kovu." Kiara snapped with a smirk on her face. Kion and Kopa's mouths dropped.

"But what? I don't understand. We were enemies when we were kids."

"Yeah, well, during the war with the Outlanders, I met Kovu. We were at first enemies, but we warmed up to each other. It was really a Romeo and Juliet story, but we got a happy ending, really. All of the outlanders are re-integrated, for the exception of Nuka, who (sadly) died, and Zira, who (not sadly) died. I'm sure you'll like to meet him now. He's actually a pretty nice guy when you get to know him, but he's a little shy around strangers."

"Like I'll be a stranger to him." siad Kion sarcastically, before receiving a slap to the face.

* * *

Nala sighed. "I hope they're coming back soon."

Simba nuzzled her affectionately as replied with "Me too." he glanced at Kovu, who was sitting in the corner. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Hearing this, Kovu gave Nala a weak smile.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Dad?"

"Kopa! We missed you!" Nala exclaimed as Simba and Nala surrounded him. Kion and Kiara arrived a couple seconds later. Seeing that her parents were occupied with Kopa, Kiara nudged Kion and said, "See, there he is." Kion noticed that Kovu looked a lot like Scar, except that Kovu's mane was slightly larger.

Kion slowly trotted over to where Kovu was sitting.

"Hey." Kovu looked up to see who it was.

"Oh. Umm…. we haven't seen each other in a while, i-I guess." Kovu stammered.

Kion sat down. "Uh, Kiara told me about you. You guys were sure a match made in heaven, weren't you?"

"I guess you could say that." Kovu said coldly.

Kion paused and then said "What's wrong? Just because we were enemies once doesn't mean we have to be enemies now." Kion paused. "You know what, I kind of like you. We can be friends, right?" Kion patted Kovu on the back.

Kovu turned up at Kion. The older lion sighed and let a tear drop from his eye.

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me."

"Take care, buddy." Kion said as he stood up to meet his parents.


	3. Foreign Stars

"How long until the rogue pride gets here?" Simba asked.

"An hour." replied Kopa.

"Good. Anything else you need before you get Fuli and Zuri back here?"

"No, I'm all prepared."

"You may leave now. Don't leave for too long though. Try to be quick."

Simba turned to face Kovu and Kion. "They should be arriving by now. We need to go." Kovu tuned his head towards Kion and nodded as they started walking.

Kion hadn't been back into the pride lands since… well, it had certainly been a long time. The grass was greener then when he left. He knew that was a good sign.

"How was the patrol?" Kovu asked.

"It was an exciting adventure, really. We had negotiations with other prides and got to meet some exciting people. Besides, it was Kopa's first large patrol, so of course that was a fun experience for him. Speaking of which, how is life with Kiara been going?"

"It's been going great so far. She's really nice, and a loving mate. She's really a cuddler when she sleeps." Kovu reminisced, having a slight dreamy look on his face.

"I would know. I would remember all of these times when I or Kopa woke up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream or something, and we would just go up to Kiara and lay down. She would instinctively curl around me once I layed down." Kion said as Kovu nodded.

"She sounds like a great sister. She's a talented hunter and very knowledgeable, and I hope you'll forgive me for saying this, but she really knows how to give a blow job." Kovu joked.

"Ah, I told you she's very like her mother." Simba interjected. Silence ensued for a few seconds before all three burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

After the laughter quieted down, Kovu popped a question to Kion.

"How about you? Have you got a person you like in mind?" Kovu asked.

"I mean, not really, unless you count Fuli. It's a bit awkward."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I mean, I'm a lion and she's a cheetah, so of course that's one thing, the second is that in our relationship, we're at that stage of mutual acknowledgement, but not to the point of, you know, openly admitting and stuff." Kion said quietly, with a look of slight embarrassment.

Silence ensued. Kovu broke the silence by saying "Hey, Kion, I know it's tough, but you can get through it. Me and Kiara were once really different and we warmed up to our differences. If you believe in yourself enough, you can do it." Kovu said with a warm smile on his face. "Hey, Simba! We're here! See, there they are."

Simba looked up. He was greeted by the faces of about fifteen or so lions. Each looked emaciated with their ribs showing through their bones.

"Hello." their leader said, with a raspy voice

"Hello, what brings you here to the Pride Lands?" Simba asked.

"We are simply a group of sick travelers, wandering across the plains." said their leader.

"Okay, is there any way we can help you?" Simba asked. "You guys look terribly ill."

"Thanks for offering. I only request your permission that we can camp here for the night, and kill a small antelope for food. My ancestors are quite familiar with the Circle of Life." their leader said.

"Very well. Permission granted. I will have my most trusted shaman and healer, a monkey by the name of Rafiki, to come over to see what he can do about your illness. Other than that a bid you a safe and peaceful night staying here." Simba declared. "By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Thando. I thank you for your hospitality." With that, Thando turned away to face his lions and lionesses.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Thando. There is nothing I can do about this disease of yours. It is not contagious at this stage but is sadly incurable. You have maybe two or three days to live." Rafiki told Thando as he dropped his head.

"Thanks for trying. If that is the case, I must speak with the king now. It is urgent." Thando strained.

* * *

The antelope brought back for dinner was once again more than satisfactory. The antelope caught had been singed by a lightning strike and therefore was an easy kill.

"Kion?" Kion looked up with a little bit of meat in his mouth.

"Yes, Kiara?"

"Do you want to go stargazing with me and Kopa tonight? It's a beautiful sky out tonight and since it's your first day back in a while I wanted to spend some time with you." Kiara said.

"Sure, why not. It will give us time to tell each other about our experiences apart."

Kion and Kiara walked over to where Kopa was eating. Kion motioned his head towards the exit. "Come on, Kopa, we're going stargazing." Kopa got up with a grumble

"Where are you guys going?" Kovu came up to the trio and asked.

"Oh, nothing, we're going stargazing out tonight. Would you care to join?" Kiara asked.

"Sure. I've already finished eating anyway."

As they walked out of the cave and onto the grassy savanna, Kiara really took some time to look at her younger brothers. Kion's mane was starting to grow; he still kept it in a little tudt at the back of his head. Kopa was just starting to get the tuft on his head, unlike Kion's mane, his mane was brown.

"We're here." said Kovu.

"This was the place that me and Kovu first met." Kiara said, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Let me guess, this is also the place where you first boinked each other?" Kion asked sarcastically.

Kiara gave out a small chuckle. "Actually, you're right. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Kion laughed, turning his face to look at Kopa.

"Great! Now when we leave I'll find out that I'll have been sitting in a patch of you guys's dried cum for the past three hours!" Kopa said sarcastically.

Silence ensued before Kopa and Kion burst out into laughter, with Kiara and Kovu blushing madly.

"Where did that even come from?" Kovu asked Kopa.

"I'm more dirty minded than you think." Kopa replied.

All four climbed up onto the hill and layed down. It wasn't long before Kovu and Kiara started nuzzling each other affectionately.

"Hey guys, I know you guys are together and everything, but that's making me a little uncomfortable." Kion said quietly.

"I'm used to it. It's quite heartwarming, really." Kopa said.

"How can you get used to it if you've never experienced it before, huh?" Kion sneered.

"The rest of the guard may not notice, but my eyes are keener than the rest. Don't try to hide what's been going on in between you and Fuli. I can see through all of it."

Kovu gave a small chuckle as he noticed Kion turn beet red.

"Excuse me, but I have to go into the bushes to piss, I'll be right back." Kiara said, with a little urgency in her voice.

The remaining three were silent for a couple of minutes before Kopa broke the silence.

"Look, Kion, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done you like that."

Kion gave a quick reassuring nuzzle to Kopa's forehead and replied "No, it's fine. Just know that if you have anything you need to tell me you can ask."

"Thanks, brother." Kopa replied. He paused and then said, "Actually, I have something to tell you." Kova turned towards Kopa while Kovu lifted his head up.

"Actually, nevermind." Kopa said.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Kiara walked up the hill.

Suddenly a female voice from behind startled them.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I cut off the chapter here because I didn't feel like writing the rest. The fourth chapter should be coming soon.**


	4. Steam and Secrets

**A/N: there is a lemon in this chapter.**

"Simba?"

"Yes, Mheetu?"

"Thando wants to see you. He says it's a very important matter."

"Let him in then."

Simba heard paws trotting as he turned his head to look at Thando.

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you something important. Rafiki told me my illness is incurable. At least you won't get infected because the disease is already beyond the contagious stage. But that's not what I came here for. I came here to tell you a story."

"What for?" asked Simba.

"You'll see later." said Thando. "Here the story begins." Simba nodded.

"There once was a lion named Mohatu. I expect that you know him very well."

"Yes. He was my grandfather."

"He went on a hunting trip, but got lost in the forest. A group of hyenas advanced upon him. Now, your grandfather was a very brave fighter, but there were eighty hyenas, ready to tear him to pieces. That was when two lions and a cheetah saved him. They fought off the hyenas, every single one of them. To repay the two lions and the cheetah, he helped them regain their pride, which was made up of half lions and half cheetahs, after a tyrannical leader took the throne. After the tyrant had been defeated, Mohatu established a new system. There would be three stones. A lion or cheetah could only be declared king or queen if he held three stones. After a king or queen died, the closest living relative of the last cheetah monarch and the closest living relative of the last lion king would be up for voting. The members of the eastern lands would get to decide who would get the first stone, while the members of the western lands would decide who would get the second stone. The current vizier would get to decide who would receive the third stone. If one candidate received all three stones, the winning candidate became monarch. If one candidate received two stones while the other received one, then the western and eastern lands would vote together as one block to see who is awarded the kingship and therefore the other one or two stones. Now in the most recent voting, an honest and peaceful lion named Ayando and a tyrannical cheetah named Shunga were up for voting. Shunga managed to set up a voting block between both regions, and was intent on bribing the vizier as well. She managed to bribe the vizier successfully, but on the night before voting, one of the cheetah voting bloc members of the western region died unexpectedly, and therefore in the voting the Ayando managed to gain the upper hand in the western regions. Since it was 2 to 3, the whole population voted and Ayando managed to win by just one vote. However, Shunga killed Ayando and managed to regain two of the three stones. The other stone the dying Ayando gave to his brother, Thando. As you can see, this is me. You can probably tell where this is going." Thando paused as Simba nodded intently.

"Me and the other loyal lions ran away, while the other lions were either exiled or lynched. Shunga and her cronies pursued us. As you know, a cheetah is faster than a lion."

"How did you survive, then?" Simba asked.

"Ah, I was just getting to that. You see, if a creature gains possession of all three stones, they not only gain the kingship but also gain unimaginable power." Thando paused. "The nature of the power is something I am forbidden to talk about. Anyway, although Shunga had two of the three stones, I still had one. I was lucky. I had been taught how to use the power by a wise teacher. We managed to use the power to outrun the cheetahs. But the cheetahs caught up with us. They used the power to give us our illness. We arrived here. The cheetahs are probably only three or four days behind us. I am dying. That's why I am gifting you this." Thando opened his palm, revealing a translucent blue stone. "This is the second stone. Hide it, bury it, remove all traces of it. If Shunga passes through here, tell her that you have not seen the stone. After this, the power will give you a signal to tell you when to give the stone back. The power will guide your way. Again, the nature of these I am forbidden to discuss." Thando said.

"Are you sure you are forbidden to discuss the power, I mean telling me wouldn't hurt, right?" Simba was shocked to see Thando slumped on the ground

"Nala! Sarabi! Mheetu! Someone get help! Someone, get Rafiki!"

* * *

"Fuli? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to stay with Zuri until after they had done eating!" Kion questioned.

"I got bored. Besides, I'm kinda lonely. Zuri was mostly chatting with Mheetu and Vitani."

"Sure." Kopa said sarcastically.

There was a short pause before Kiara broke the silence.

"Hey, Kopa! Do you want to take a walk with me and Kovu? Kion and Fuli can watch this place." Kiara asked. She then glanced at Kovu, hoping he would get the message.

"Yeah, we can take you to Pumbaa and Timon's place if you want!" Kovu said.

"Sure. I haven't seen them in forever!" Kopa exclaimed.

The three of them walked off into the jungle, but not before Kovu turned around and gave Kion a wink.

After a few moments of silence, Kion tried to strike up a conversation.

"I guess it's just us two now. I think it's better if you lay down here next to me. It'll shield you from the wind."

"Sure, I guess." Judging by the shakiness in her voice, Kion could tell she was a bit uncomfortable with the suggestion. Nevertheless, Fuli plopped down in the grass beside Kion

Nothing happened for a while.

Then the wind shifted, and then it started getting really cold.

"Brrrrrrr….. It's freezing!" said Kion. "We could get hypothermia!"

"Here, I have a solution. Remember that time when the Guard was up on the mountain?" Fuli said as she cuddled up against Kion.

"Oh yeah. I remember." Kion blushed slightly as he noticed his heart had started beating faster. But Fuli did have a point. The combined body heat of both felines helped keep both of them warm.

Kion noticed a meteor shooting across the sky. Subconsciously he started rubbing his body up and down against Fuli's back. Fuli returned the friction. The motion not only made it more warm than their pounding hearts could have already made it, but it also was found pleasurable for both felines. Fuli began massaging Kion's shoulder, while Kion gave Fuli an affectionate nuzzle.

An eagle screech brough Kion and Fuli back to reality. Fuli was bewildered. _Did I just really do that? Why are you finding pleasure in this? Kion isn't even the same species as you! Well then why was he doing it along with me?_ Slightly embarrassed, Fuli shifted away from Kion, only to be pulled back by Kion's paw.

"Fuli. I think we both know what's going to happen now, don't we?" Kion said in a serious tone. Fuli blushed as Kion started to rub his body up and down again. Fuli, now knowing that the feeling was mutual, returned the friction. Kion's ears perked up when noticed a certain scent had picked up into the air, while Fuli felt something stir against her lower back.

Meanwhile, a certain three lions were watching behind the bush.

"Should we leave them be?" whispered Kovu.

"Yeah, let's go. Kopa, stay here until they finish and then bring them back to Pride Rock." Kiara whispered back.

"Sure thing."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay sitting here like this?" Kovu asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm used to being the third wheel anyway." Kopa smiled.

Meanwhile, back on the hill, things had heated up slightly. Kion licked Fuli's muzzle as Fuli took her paw and started shifting it lower and lower down Kion's body until she reached Kion's prize possession.

Kion gave out a loud groan and suddenly flipped Fuli over so now he was on top. Without hesitating, he plunged his muzzle downwards. Fuli gave out a long and euphoric moan. Kion plunged his tongue right into the center of Fuli's pleasure center and started vibrating it and exploring Fuli's different parts. This kept going until Fuli felt something welling deep inside her. Sensing this, Kion starting swirling his tongue faster. This was too much for Fuli to bear. She let out a long, pleasureful moan as she came, squirting her love juice onto Kion's muzzle. Kion happily lapped it up.

After a few moments of panting, Kion crawled up to Fuli. "Looks like I didn't do so bad for my first time, huh?"

"For your first time!? Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Let's just say Timon and Pumbaa's brains aren't the cleanest." Kion said, giving a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm guessing it's my turn now?"

"It sure is." Kion crooned.

Fuli turned Kion over so that Kion was now on his back. Fuli then slowly lowered her muzzle onto Kion's member. Kion let out a long groan. Fuli's muzzle began bobbing up and down, eliciting moans of pleasure from Kion. Not only were his moans sexy, but they turned Fuli on like crazy. It wasn't long before Kion couldn't stand it any longer.

"Fuli! I'm ... going to.. AAaah!" With a sudden lurch of his body, Kion came with a loud tennis player grunt into Fuli's mouth. Fuli swallowed what she could, letting the rest spill out.

"Looks like I didn't do too badly either."

"Looks like _both_ of you performed well." Said Kopa, coming out of the bush.

Kion could do nothing except give Kopa an eye roll.


	5. Powerful Pride

Kion woke up early the next morning. After pacing around for a bit, he decided to go to Pride Rock, and sat down to enjoy the view. _Last night was exhilarating. Too bad Kopa interrupted us before we went…. all the way._ Kion let out an audible gulp. He was startled as Kiara walked up to him and sat beside him.

"So… how was last night?" Kiara said.

"It was good... I guess." Kion said rather awkwardly. After a long pause, he turned to face his sister. "Thanks… for last night… giving us privacy… and all." both siblings smiled at each other.

"Did you take her?" Kiara asked

Kion gave out a blush and replied with "No, not quite. We reciprocated each other, but after that, we were both tired, and besides, Kopa came out after she finished blowing me."

"I guess Kopa was feeling a little uncomfortable, huh?" Kiara asked.

"No, not really. As he said, he's used to being the third wheel. Besides, I'll tell you a little secret. He thinks he's been very observant with me and Fuli, but little does he know I've been observing him." Kion smiled. "His tendencies seem to lean a little towards the homosexual side."

"Ah. I've suspected for a very long time. I can remember one time when he and Tiifu went on a playdate. At the end he seemed completely normal, no shame or anything." Kiara smiled. It was kind of funny to talk about their younger brother.

**(A/N: Yes, I know in most AUs Kopa is the oldest sibling, but here I decided to make him the youngest.)**

"Looks like you guys found out." Kopa walked up them while sighing. Both Kiara and Kion's eyes widened. After a long and awkward silence, Kion spoke.

"It must be very lonely for you, then." Kion said, with his head lowered.

"You have no idea." Kopa said, with a hint a sob and a hint of coldness in his voice.

Kion turned to look at his sister before finally saying "Look, Kopa. If you ever need a friend next to you, or just someone to talk to, you can go to either one of us."

Kopa sighed. "Thanks, guys." Kiara nodded.

* * *

Simba sighed as he walked down and out of the cave. It was a gray and gloomy day. He walked over to a dead antelope. _I need to clear this so that the flies don't annoy our lionesses during the hunt._ Suddenly, he felt an immense energy brewing somewhere inside his back side. Simba slumped into darkness.

There was one other creature.

It was Fuli.

_They will come._

_They will ask._

_They will know the truth._

_They shall run._

_They shall kill._

_She shall kill._

_She shall save._

_She is one of They, but she is not They._

_They shall kill with stones._

_She shall kill with no stones._

_She shall give He the power._

_He shall save._

_She shall save._

_She and He will become one._

* * *

Nala paced around. _Where was Simba?_ It was past mid-day and he still had not returned

She turned around to face Kovu.

"What's the morning report?" She asked. Kovu had done morning report in the absence of Simba.

"Thando died a few hours ago. There are only four still alive in his pride." Kovu sighed.

"Did Simba take Mohatu's second stone with him?"

"No, it's sitting over there." Kovu pointed.

"Good."

Nala walked down the incline, only to be met with the body of a large lion.

"Simba?"

* * *

Fuli and Kion walked over to a small cavern.

"Why are going here again?"

"This where I live, you dumb fluff!"

"Where did that come from?"

"Sorry, I get a bit angsty." Fuli apologized.

They walked in and lay down.

"What was it that you wanted to do again?"

"I wanted to play a game."

"What game?"

"This game." Fuli went up and snuggled up against Kion's belly.

"Oh. Err… Fuli, now might not be the best time."

"Why?" Fuli started rubbing her body up and down.

"Well, we just did it yesterday…"

"We didn't go all the way. Besides, one day isn't too short of a period of time." Fuli said seductively.

Kion bit his lip as he felt his member harden. Suddenly, he felt a deep, internal, primal instinct inside of him. Suddenly he flipped Fuli over and leaned over so now he was on top.

"When did you get so horny?" Fuli asked.

"I should ask the same of you." Kion grinned.

And just like that, Kion pushed in. Fuli felt something pop, spilling a little bit of blood onto Kion's member. Through all of the pain, Fuli felt an energy being drained from her. At the same time, Kion felt that something, a sensation was being transferred to him. He could almost see little blue waves ripping from Fuli's body into his.

"Oh shit! I shouldn't have pushed in so hard. Are you okay?"

"It hurts a little bit."

"Look, I'm sorr-"

"J-just go."

Kion leaned in, giving Fuli a long lick on the muzzle as he started moving in and out of Fuli. Pain quickly turned to pleasure for Fuli as she felt Kion's member sliding in and out of her. She let out an audible gasp.

"Wow, you're really tight." Kion gasped as Fuli's walls hit a soft spot on his member.

"Is that a bad thing?" Fuli asked.

"No, I kinda like the feeling actually." Kion replied.

They stared into each other's eyes, hearing the elevated breathing caused by their little game. Now Kion had started to speed up. Fuli just loved to hear Kion's soft grunts every time he thrusted in, while Fuli's moans made the experience oh so more arousing for Kion.

"Fuli, I'm kinda close…"

"You don't last long, do you?"

Kion blushed as he held a look of embarrassment.

"That's good, 'cause neither do I." Fuli said with a smirk

Kion leaned in, causing his member to tickle Fuli's clit. Fuli let out a load moan. Then she felt a tingle. She gasped as Kion hit her soft spot.

"Oh, yes! Kion, just like that!"

Kion felt something boiling inside him, like a scalding pot of water ready to bubble over at any moment. "Fuli, I-I'm gonna c-"

"Don't worry, I'm really close too."

Kion thrusted a few more times as he leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with Fuli as they both entered a mutual moment of bliss…

* * *

Falwe the cheetah was walking around. _The energy is strong here, I can smell it._ He then noticed a small cavern, with a lion and a cheetah inside it. They seemed to be…. _Fucking?_ Falwe rubbed his eyes. _Hmm.. weird._

"Fuli, I-I'm gonna c-"

"Don't worry, I'm really close too."

_Fuli. That name seems familiar._ Falwe thought. He heard the long and euphoric moans of both of them before suddenly a bluish-white light engulfed him and snuffed his life out of existence.

* * *

"Uuuggghhh!" Kion let out a long groan as he came inside Fuli. Fuli came seconds later with a loud moan as Kion finished his final thrusts. Kion slumped onto Fuli's body, with post-coital shudders still running through both of them.

"Oh my… That was amazing." Kion said tiredly.

"You were amazing." Fuli corrected him.

Kion pulled out, with both felines unaware of how their orgasms had affected the life of the creatures around them, and had licked a certain cheetah in their vicinity.

**A/N: The next chapter may not come out in a while.**


	6. Update 1

**Hey guys, Xan checking in,**

I just want to say that Chapter Six is in the works right now, just that it's taking longer to write because I'm coming up with new story details, and I don't have much time write now. Don't worry though, as Chapter Six will be finished and posted soon. The later chapters will involve Kopa and Tojo more than I've already exposed them, as I feel like I've written Fuli, Kion, and Kovu too much, and I need to develop Nala, Kiara, and Kopa. Stay tuned!


End file.
